Rhyndale Railway Wiki
Welcome to the Rhyndale Railway Wiki This is an informational wiki for Rhyndale Railway's Tales from the Rhyndale Railway. Here, you can find out about your favorite characters and episodes. Episode List Season 1 *1) Pilot - All the engines recieve work orders. Dennis goes to the quarry, Billy to Goodland, and Hank to collect a train. *2) Double Rescue - Hank's rescues his freight train but is shocked to see a derailed Dennis ahead. *3) Overloaded - The three Rhyndale engines have too much work when building the new line. *4) Chills and Spills - Billy is trapped by a rock slide when he whistles by a cliff. *5) Derek's Dilemma - Derek arrives on Rhyndale on trial and is worried that his repairs will fail when he does Billy's work. *6) Second Chance - Derek gets another job opportunity and takes the faithful coach Marge on a test passenger run before the grand opening. *7) Grand Opening - All the engines are making preperations for the line from Maron to Wyneb. The engines are worried when Billy doen't return for the occasion. *8) Flora - A private owner steam tram visits Rhyndale to help with the passengers. *9) Backfire - A BR Class 37 arrives to take passengers. He is rude to the engines, and later gets a taste of his own medicine. *10) Tourist Trouble - It is summer, and Billy returns in time to an overwhelming amount of tourists come see the railroad. *11) Assistance - Neville arrives to replace the BR Class 37 to take passengers. Unfortunately, he slips on an oil spil. *12) Exuberance - New sheds are being built for the engines, which distracts Dennis from his work. *13) Engine's Unease - The engines are anxious of the shed's completion, worried that the older two will be knocked down. *14) Extravagant Entrance - Molly, a powerful D56 arrives on Rhyndale for the longest passenger runs. *15) Branch Line Bother - Neville is sent to run the Rhyndale-Arlesdale branch line, but the troubles begin when Mike doesn't arrive with his passengers. *16) Lingering Luggage - A careless porter doesn't load the luggage on Neville's train and causes delay. *17) Backstories and Buffers - Arthur arrives on Rhyndale to assist Billy in his shunting duties and tells his story of when he worked on the LMS. *18) 'Draggled Diesels - The BR Class 37 returns with a friend and causes trouble when Billy has an minor accident. *19) Diesel Dilemma - Cromford *20) Opposition - Murdoch is transferred to Rhyndale, him and Hank are coaxed by the other engines into a test of strength. *21) Quarry Quarrel - The pack is having issues with the new mining site. *22) Tricky Timetables - *23) Discovery - While going along an old line, Arthur discovers the nearly bankrupt Misty Logging Company and desperately tries to help. *24) Dodge - Billy returns to Vicarstown to find Dodge, the engine who let the railway have Neville, to help the Misty Logging Company. *25) Rocket - Stephenson's Rocket visits the sheds and tells a spine-tingling story of how a senator went missing. *26) New Year's - The Rhyndale is throwing a new year's party, but the engines are distressed when Flora does not arrive. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse